


Sneaking Around

by shiny_glor_chan



Series: Girl-Wonder'verse [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Condoms, F/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-10
Updated: 2009-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy brought his girlfriend back to the empty penthouse. Ollie brought his girlfriend back to the penthouse, not expecting Roy to be doing what he was doing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking Around

**Author's Note:**

> Girl!Dick muse strikes again! Well, sorta. More like angry!Ollie muse showed up. I dunno why he got angry. Roy didn't cockblock him, just got more sex than Ollie did. ...okay, maybe that's the issue. Silly Ollie. >>;; Tell me how Ollie and Dinah are since this is my first time writing either of them. (I'll say right now that this is sorta Mother's Day appropriate in the fact of what's to come... Enough of hint for ya?)

“Are you sure Ollie won't be coming home soon?” Dixie asked, suspicious of her boyfriend having the apartment all to himself.

“Of course I'm sure, Dix,” Roy said with a broad grin, collapsing onto the leather couch. “Ollie says we're in New York for a business trip, but I know he's visiting Dinah in Gotham. No way he'll be back before morning.”

Dixie bit her lip at the mention of Gotham, the place she had ditched without Batman's permission to meet up with Roy. “Does Ollie leave you alone a lot?” she asked quietly.

Roy made a face before pulling Dixie into his lap. “Yeah, but so what? I have you, and now that we have an empty apartment all to ourselves...” he trailed off as his lips moved to trail kisses down her neck.

She groaned. “Roy...” she murmured as Roy stood up, holding her tightly in his arms as he moved them to his bedroom, forgetting the box of condoms that he had bought for the occasion on the coffee table.

* * *

“Ollie, I swear to god, if bringing me back to your penthouse is an attempt to get me into bed, I will scream until your eardrums bleed,” Dinah threatened as Ollie unlocked the front door to his penthouse.

“Trust me, pretty bird,” Ollie said with an attempt at a reassuring grin. “Anyway, Roy should be home, so no worries.”

Dinah raised an eyebrow as they entered the dark penthouse. “Oh? So I get to meet your sidekick after how long?” she asked teasingly as Ollie flicked the lights on.

With the lights on, Dinah's eyes quickly noticed the box of condoms on the coffee table. She spun on her heel and punched Ollie in the face. “You cad!” she shouted as she tossed the box at him before turning to leave.

Ollie recovered from the unexpected punch wobbly as he grabbed Dinah's arm as she tried to leave. “Dinah, I swear-” he cut himself, glaring at the brand of condoms he knew he wouldn't buy before standing up angrily. “Roy William Harper Jr, get your ass out here right now!”

Dinah looked at Ollie speculatively as there was a crash and other various noises from Roy's room. “You're no really going to blame your boy for your-”

Roy stumbled into living room, slamming the door behind him, his clothes clearly disheveled. “Hey, Ollie. You're home...” he trailed off as he noticed Dinah. “Uh, I thought you guys were sticking to Gotham...”

Ollie held up string of condoms in front of Roy's face. “Explain. Now,” Ollie demanded, apparently imitating Batman pretty well because Roy flinched.

“They're yours, aren't they?” Roy answered innocently as he could.

“Like hell,” Ollie growled, dropping the condoms to the floor as he stalked towards Roy's bedroom.

“Uhh, Ollie! What are you doing!?” Roy shouted as he followed after Ollie.

Dinah followed slowly behind them, unsure if she should just leave or not. “Where is she?” Ollie asked furiously as he went through Roy's room, opening the closet angrily.

“She who? Quit being an ass and get the hell out of my room!” Roy shouted as Dinah came in.

“Oliver,” she said, making her presence known by putting a hand on his shoulder. “Calm down.”

Ollie turned around, still enraged. “Why the hell should I!? My ward is having sex in my penthouse with god only knows who!”

“Well, whoever she is, she's gone now,” Dinah tried to sooth as she noticed Roy readying an arrow to shoot out the window that had a belt on it.

Ollie turned around just in time to see nock the arrow and let it fly. “What was that?” he asked as he ran over to the window, looking where the arrow should have landed, seeing nothing. “Who is she, Roy?”

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” Roy answered back as he grabbed his hat, mask, quiver, and bow. “I'm heading to the Titans now. You two can be alone.”

As Roy stalked out, Ollie moved to chase after him, but Dinah stopped him. “Let him go. You can talk to him when he comes back,” Dinah told him, a hand on his arm, “when you both have had time to cool of your hotheads.”

Ollie frowned, objecting to being called a hothead, but Dinah shook her head and walked out of Roy's room. It wasn't her business, even though she really hopped Ollie's boy knew what he was doing.

* * *

“Got your belt, I see,” Roy said as he walked into the Titans' Tower to see Dixie sitting on the couch in the common room.

Dixie rolled her eyes behind her mask. “Yeah, no thanks to you. I only forgot it because you tossed it halfway across the room,” she chastised, patting down the couch cushion next to her. “C'mon, the other Titans won't be here for a while. Ollie cut off my cuddle and bask in the afterglow time. I'll just settle for cuddling since the afterglow was effectively ruined.”

Roy smiled as he dove onto the couch, pulling Dixie into his arms, face buried in her shoulder length hair. “What would people think if they knew a Bat that's just a cuddle monster?” Roy teased as he breathed in her scent.

“They'd think your full of it,” she answered back as she punched him relatively light in the stomach. “Anyway, people would find out we're sleeping together, and by people, I mean Bruce.”

Roy groaned unhappily. “New rule, we do not speak of the Bat during cuddle time,” he complained as Dixie chuckled.

“I can get behind that rule,” she agreed softly as she pushed thoughts of Bruce finding out how physical she's actually been with Roy. That would be saved for another day when she wasn't comfortable in strong arms of her loving archer.


End file.
